The Sociopath's Apprentice
by Mary Russell-Holmes
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Reichenbach Fall and Sherlock is back at 221B. He, literally, runs into one Mary Russell and soon realizes he has met his match. Sherlock decides to tutor the young girl and a new friendship is born almost instantly. When Mary insists on accompanying the detective on his next big case. A new partnership begins.


It was an ordinary rainy day in London. Mary Russell was on her way home from school when her life changed forever.

Once again, she had forgotten her umbrella and she was hurrying to get home. The next thing she knew, Mary was on the sidewalk in a puddle.

"Watch where you're going!" The person she crashed into snapped.

"Maybe you should watch where _you're _going!" Mary shot back, rising to her feet. Normally, she would've apologized and kept going, but she was wet, she was tired and she was in no mood to be yelled at.

Mary brushed herself off as best she could and started to pick up her books.

"Here" The man shoved her Latin book at her.

"Thank you." She said coolly. Mary looked up at the man. When she realized who it was, Mary was horrified. Standing in front of her was the man she had read so much about four years ago. Sherlock Holmes.

Mary was about to say something, but Mr. Holmes spoke first.

"Sherlock Holmes." He extended his hand.

"Mary Russell." She shook his hand.

"Well Russell you must be the girl I read about in the paper the other day."

Mary blushed a little, despite herself. "Yes."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He offered.

"Love one."

* * *

"If you don't mind my asking, where's Doctor Watson?" Mary questioned. She was sitting on the sofa at 221B. Sherlock passed her a cup of tea and sat in the chair opposite her.

"John got married shortly after my return." Sherlock said softly. Mary felt she had hit a nerve.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"If you like."

"Why would you invite a perfect stranger into your apartment for tea?"

"Why would you accept the invitation of a perfect stranger to go up to his apartment for tea?"

"But that's just it, Mr. Holmes. You are not a perfect stranger. Not to me."

"Oh?"

"I started reading Doctor Watson's blog four years ago. And then I followed all the stories about you in the paper…I never believed those stories you know."

"What stories?"

"About you being a fake."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "I should get back. My aunt will worry."

"Very well, but I expect you here tomorrow. Same time. Oh and good luck on your Latin test."

"How did you know I had a Latin test tomorrow?"

Sherlock looked at her for a moment before answering.

"You're obviously a good student, that much is evident by all the books you have with you. You have your Latin binder as well as a rather large Latin book. It could just be a quiz, but if it were a quiz you would have a better idea of what the contents were and you would've brought one or the other. Seeing as you brought both it's obvious you're not certain what the contents will be and so you're bringing both your binder and your book so you can cram as much into your head by tomorrow morning."

"Bravo, Mr. Holmes." Mary nodded and then picked up her things. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"And you, Russell, oh and do call me Sherlock. People only call my brother Mr. Holmes."

"Very well then, goodbye Sherlock."

He responded by picking up his violin and starting to play. Mary rolled her eyes and exited the flat.

* * *

"Where _have _you been?" Mary's aunt shrieked.

"I ran into someone." Mary replied, heading upstairs to her room.

"Ran into whom?" Her aunt continued, following her up the stairs.

Mary considered just ignoring her aunt, but decided against it.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Very funny. Now who did you run into?"

"I told you, Sherlock Holmes."

"Right. Well whenever you feel like telling me who you actually ran into, let me know."

The teenager rolled her eyes and opened her Latin book, Sherlock Holmes or no Sherlock Holmes she had studying to do.

* * *

**Sorry chapter 1 was short, I didn't really know what else to add, but there you are. I shall try to update soon. **

**~Kate**

**PS- Please forgive me if you don't think I wrote Sherlock right. He is a difficult character to write.**


End file.
